The Need for Each Other
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: The hookup in "Hot and Bothered" from both Sam and Andy's perspectives, ending with what definitely should have happened. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

_First off, the ending to yesterday's episode made me **SO** angry! Though the Sandy hookup was amazingly hot. Poor Sam! Stupid Andy! Though, thinking about it somewhat objectively, it was good that Andy stopped and didn't go all the way with Sam, since she is still with Luke and it's too early in the season. Hopefully Andy will get her act together and realize Sam's the only one for her.  
_

_Anyways, I just had to write the hookup from the perspective's of the two of them. This is going to be a two-shot story, so the next chapter is what I think and want to happen (though I know it won't, because they don't work it out until at least episode 10)._

_Enough of my rambling. Hope you guys enjoy this! I really, really loved writing it. =)  


* * *

_

**Andy's POV**

She halfway there before she had even realized where she was going. Her steps quickened as a flash went off to her right, reminding her of what she had done that day. And the man on the ground...bleeding - dead...from _her _bullets. But the flash was only a sparkler lighted by a teenage boy, though that did nothing to quiet her frayed nerves.

She knocked on the door, turning around momentarily at something imagined. The door opened and the sight of Sam's face brought relief.

"Hey," she said, still slightly crying. He opened the door wider.

"Hey," he replied. His dark eyes brought both peace and a strange jumpiness to her heart. She took a breath.

"You alone?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling slightly. Then his expression changed to concern. "You wanna talk?"

That was what she had come there for - she needed to talk to him, to get her guilt and pain out in the open, to have him tell her that everything was going to be okay. But the sight of him, standing in his doorway, brought up feelings that she had desperately tried to put an end to. Maybe it was her ever-loosening grip on reality. Maybe it was her extremely unstable emotional state. Whatever it was, something in her snapped. She knew exactly what she needed.

"No." She walked through his doorway and shoved him against the wall, covering his mouth with hers. The sensation was exhilarating. She felt him stiffen for a fraction of a second. Then his mouth - and body - responded to her.

She felt his hands on her neck, then on her cheek. He pushed her towards his bedroom, kissing her fervently. She had never been kissed like this - ever. It was animalistic, passionate, and desperate.

Right now, Sam Swarek was exactly what she needed.

She ripped off his shirt, never taking her lips off his. He pulled her closer to him. She ran her hands all over his chest, reveling in the hardness of his muscles. She felt him tugging on her own shirt, and it was off in a matter of seconds.

The feeling of his bare skin against her own was sensational. She thought she heard him whisper her name. She was completely high off the sensations Sam was giving her. He lifted her up so that she was settled on his hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He ground his hips into hers, and she smiled against his lips as he devoured them in another kiss.

He laid her down on the bed, never breaking contact. He moved his lips down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses that left goosebumps in their wake. She moaned softly, his name slipping out involuntarily. He moved on top of her, leaving her breathless.

His lips returned to hers as his right hand made its way up and down her upper leg, lingering on her ass. She was positively trembling from every touch.

Her already over-stimulated senses were shocked back to reality when the harshly bright lights suddenly flooded the room. Andy stiffened. Sam paused. Both their eyes opened, and Andy saw such raw emotion in his eyes that she was momentarily afraid. And extremely turned on, even more so than she had previously been. She felt the tip of her nose tingle as his brushed against hers.

His mouth opened slightly. "Power's back on," he said, stating the obvious.

She ran her fingers up and down his chest. "I guess this means everything's back to normal," she said softly. She wasn't entirely sure what that entailed, but was struck by the enormity of it.

Sam smiled down at her. "I should just go turn a few things off," he said, sliding off her. The sudden lack of proximity and touch left her body screaming for him to stay. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. The trembling began again.

A sudden vibration in her left pocket of her jeans. Without thinking, she pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID. **Luke.**

She became cold all over. Panic began to set in. She sat up in the bed, staring at her still-vibrating phone. What had she done? What had _they_ done?

_You want Sam though. You **need** Sam. You've wanted him from the very get-go._

_What about Luke? Why didn't you go to him, or call him? He's your boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with you?_

_This is wrong. This so wrong. What have I done? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my -  
_

Her thought process continued barreling through her mind at the speed of an out-of-control freight train. Her phone stopped vibrating, going to voice mail.

She grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head. The smell of Sam lingered on it, making her ache.

_NO!_

She looked up as Sam reentered the room. The sight of him shirtless, with rumpled hair, set off all sorts of longings again. She shoved them out of her brain.

He looked at her, with an unreadable expression as he leaned against the door frame. She couldn't see clearly. He furrowed his brow.

She felt completely naked, completely defenseless.

Sam's mouth turned upwards in a pathetic attempt to smile. "I guess everything goes back to normal," he said softly.

She just looked at him, then turning her gaze downwards. She heard retreating footsteps as Sam walked out of the room.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Sam had just finished lighting the eighth candle in his room when he heard a knock on his front door. _Damn power outage,_ he thought as he picked up his flashlight and made his way to the door.

He opened the door and saw the last person he would have expected. Granted, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since he had gotten home, but he hadn't actually thought she would appear at his door. But now that Andy was here, his heart did a strange beating pattern. It was almost as if he was back in high school.

"Hey," she said shakily. Sam noticed she had been crying - and profusely, by the look of her red eyes. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Hey," he answered.

"You alone?" she asked. That was a funny question to ask. Of course he was alone, who else would be here? Why would she ask that? _She needs to talk,_ he realized.

"You wanna talk?" he asked, already knowing the answer, and expecting her to come in. He wouldn't mind being her shrink tonight.

"No," she said. This surprised him. He hadn't fully computed her answer before he felt himself forced against the wall. Suddenly, Andy was kissing him. Hard.

It only took a second for him to realize what was happening. He kissed her back fiercely, letting go of all the passion and tension he had been holding back since she had walked into his life.

Andy's kisses ignited a fire that had been dormant for far, far too long. He navigated her towards his bedroom, never taking his lips off of hers. He was vaguely aware of how amazing she smelled.

He felt her tugging at his shirt, and he lifted up his arms to allow her to slide it off, parting from her soft lips for second. Then he found them again.

He couldn't get close enough to her. He pulled her closer, wanting to become completely emerged in her. He ripped off her shirt, sliding his hands over her smooth, taut stomach.

He couldn't remember the last time he had ever wanted something - someone - this much. He whispered her name - _Andy_ - reveling in the way it rolled off his tongue.

He lifted her up so that she settled on his hips. Her skin against his set off fireworks in his stomach.

He laid her down on the bed. She moved under him. He began to kiss her neck, moving downwards. Her soft moans stirred him on. He heard her whisper his name, loving how it sounded coming from her mouth. He quickly made his way up to her lips again, kissing her deeply. His right hand made its way up and down her leg.

He was completely lost in the sensations she was causing him to feel. He didn't realize the lights had come back on until he felt Andy stiffen under him. His eyes flew open, and found himself staring into her deep, dark eyes. He kissed her softly, unwilling to break off. He rubbed his nose against the tip of hers in an extremely personal, intimate motion that left him momentarily confused. He had never done something like that before.

He bit his lip, vastly irritated at the harsh lights above them and the various sounds coming from the rest of his house.

"Power's back on," he said, realizing that he had just stated the obvious.

Andy's expression was dangerously unreadable. "I guess this means everything goes back to normal," she said softly. Sam's heart clenched. He remembered how intimate-shy she was.

_No,_ he thought,_ everything does **not **have to go back to normal_. He didn't want to leave Andy, even for a minute, but knew he had to turn off the appliances or else he would go crazy from the noise.

"I should just go turn off a few things," he said, smiling slightly, trying to reassure Andy that everything was going to be fine. He slid off her, the lack of her skin and touch leaving him aching.

He quickly turned off the appliances. His heart was thudding in his heart. He couldn't stop smiling. He had had no idea - well, maybe a inkling - that his rookie felt the same way about him as he did about her. Even Monica had realized it. That made him pause. If she had realized how he felt about Andy - with only being in the room with them for thirty seconds - did _everyone_ at the station realize his feelings for her?

It didn't matter though, because Andy was here now. Everything was going to be okay. He practically ran back to the bedroom, eager to feel her under him again, to taste her on his lips.

The first thing he saw was her putting on her shirt. She looked up at him. The expression on her face wasn't clear, but he could decipher enough. He felt like the entire world had come crashing down.

He didn't want to think about what had made her change her mind. He now realized that she was obviously confused and freaking out from what happened today at the rec center.

He swallowed hard, his heart just starting to beat again. He wasn't going to take advantage of her - not when she was in such a state as she was now.

He tried to smile, but that just twisted the knife deeper. "I guess everything goes back to normal," he said softly. He turned around, walking back towards the kitchen.

He wanted her. No, he _needed_ her. But she had Luke for that. Yet she had come to him...

_No. She was right to stop. She's in a relationship. I'm in a relation - actually, not anymore. Because of Andy._

_Damn her!_

_No. I can't do this. I'm her training officer. This was a massive mistake. She obviously thinks it was a mistake._

He heard the front door open and close. A cold grip began to settle on his heart, despite the sweltering heat.

_Andy._

_

* * *

_

_What did you guys think? Sorry it was kind of long. Anyways, please review! =) _

_Chapter 2 will be up either later today or tomorrow. xx  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! _

_I tried not to make it OOC. I really, REALLY want them to get together! Stupid power...stupid Luke...  
_

_Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Andy hadn't slept well that night - actually, she didn't know if she had ever fallen asleep. It was as if she had been in a state of semi-consciousness, between waking and sleeping. Whatever had been the case though, thoughts and images had played in her mind like a silent movie.

Officer Shaw, motionless on the ground. The little girl, bound and gagged in the makeshift prison. The rapist, on the ground bleeding. These images had brought tears of anguish and pain.

And then there had been other scenes - Sam, in his doorway. Sam, kissing her passionately. Sam, laying her on his bed, his fingers roaming everywhere. Sam, standing in the bedroom doorway, staring at her with those dark, expressive eyes.

Sam, Sam, Sam. Those images brought tears of a different kind - of panic, desperation, confusion, guilt, and regret.

Regret for going over there in the first place. Regret for stopping. Regret for leaving.

Now here she was, standing outside the Barn. She reran her plan of action through her mind again. There were only two things to do - though one took obvious precedence over the other. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the building.

* * *

Sam was half-tempted to call in sick, but he wasn't one to wallow in self pity. Instead, he calmly collected himself and poured his sixth cup of coffee, heading out to his truck. He hadn't slept at all last night - Andy's scent had been everywhere, taunting him with the fact that she had left and he had let her leave.

Turning right onto 6th Avenue, he was half glad Andy hadn't been cleared to return to work yet. He needed time and space to work out the dicey position he now found himself in. Not that he blamed her for it - he couldn't seem to bring himself to blame her for anything.

_Damn those innocent doe eyes_, he thought angrily, pulling into the parking lot. _Although, they hadn't been so innocent last night_...Sam squashed those thoughts before they fully developed.

He slowly entered the building, making his way towards the men's locker room. He passed Peck on the way there.

_Oh dear god,_ he thought, _please don't let me be paired with her while Andy's out. I **will** shoot her_. Suddenly, he found himself missing his rookie.

* * *

Andy made her way to the homicide division. She entered Callaghn's office without knocking.

"Luke," she started. The blond detective turned around quickly. Andy could clearly see the dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. She wondered if he had even gone home last night from the crime scene.

"Andy - what are you doing here?" he asked. That was definitely not the response she was looking for. "I mean, you aren't supposed to be back for another week. Are you okay?"

The worry in his eyes made her falter in her resolve. She was never any good at breakups, and this was no different. Maybe she should just try to make things work with him...she shook her head in a physical attempt to clear her mind. Out of nowhere, an image of Sam, shirtless, surfaced in her consciousness.

"We need to talk," she said resolutely, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't going to string Luke along just for her own security. She couldn't do that to him - she owed him that much.

* * *

Sam saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment thought his sleep-deprived mind was playing tricks on him. Sure enough, there was Andy sitting in Callaghn's office, holding his hand.

_Familiar figure indeed,_ he thought wryly. For a second, he was angry. Then uneasiness set in. He wouldn't call what he was feeling fear, but he was suddenly uneasy about the situation taking place before him. If Andy was still with Luke - and from the way she was holding his hand, it definitely looked like it - then she would most likely confess everything that had transpired last night between her and him. And if he knew Callaghn like he thought he did, then the minute Andy told him what had happened he would blow the whistle on her and her training officer.

He found himself uneasy for Andy. _And what about yourself, huh? You're the veteran cop here. You could lose everything on some stupid mistake._ Had it been stupid though? It had been passionate, it had been spontaneous, and it had been rash, but he wouldn't categorize it as stupid.

He took a deep breath, tearing his eyes off of the couple, not sure how much more he could take of seeing them together. He quickly continued on his way towards the locker room.

There wasn't anyone in there, which was unusual for this time in the morning. He turned his back to the door and took off his shirt.

"Sam," a voice said from behind him. He whirled around, violently startled. He saw his rookie standing in the doorway.

"Damn it, McNally! Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to sneak up on people?" The words came out more sharply than he had intended them to. He noticed her hands were shaking.

"You alone?" she asked. His heart clenched at the same words spoken last night. He opened his mouth, hesitating slightly before speaking.

"Yeah."

Ann awkward silence followed. He was acutely aware of her chest rising and falling, trying to forget how incredible she had felt under him.

"Sam, I..."

"It's alright. It was what it was. You want to disregard again?" he asked, swallowing his pride, swallowing his feelings, and held out his hand.

Andy frowned, slightly disoriented by how he was handling the situation. She had half expected him to completely ignore her or jump down her throat in a nasty tirade. She blinked several times, trying to figure out what to say. She took a deep breath.

"No. I mean, I guess there was a reason I came to you last night. It was irresponsible, and foolish, and incredibly idiotic, but I did, and now everything is just so confusing!"

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Just apologize Andy, and move on. It's that simple._

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm some...slut, so you should know I broke it off with Luke."

Now it was Sam's turn to frown. "Because of..."

Andy shook her head. "It was a long time coming. I mean, yes, last night had something to do with it, but..." she trailed off, not trusting herself to say any more with the way the conversation was currently going.

Sam took a step forward. "So you're telling me that you and Callaghn are done?" he asked. He had been completely wrong about the scenario he had just witnessed.

"Yeah. And that I'm sorry for doing what I did last night." _No you aren't._

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Coming on to me or leaving me?" he said, smiling slightly. That seemed the only way he could handle talking about it.

She lowered her eyes, intently studying her hands. "Leaving," she said, so softly that Sam thought he had imagined it. Then she looked back up and met his eyes, and he realized that he hadn't imagined it. His heart was deciding whether to stop completely or go into tachycardia, resulting in a weird stop-start beat.

"Andy," he started, his voice husky. She looked at him through her long lashes, not trusting herself to speak.

Sam slowly moved towards her, until he was inches away from her. She laid her hands on his bare chest, closing her eyes as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"Sir, Sam...I can't. We can't - I...you're my training officer," she stammered, trying to will herself to move away from him, but couldn't.

"That didn't stop you last night," he said, gently kissing her. Her lips tasted better than he had remembered. It felt like a lifetime since he had last touched her. She hesitantly allowed herself to fall into him, savoring the feeling of his arms around her. She deepened the kiss, and was surprised when he pulled back.

"Andy," he said again. Her frustration from last night spilled over.

"Don't do this to me Sam. Don't try to teach me a lesson by pushing me away," she whispered, her breaths becoming ragged from the tears she was unsuccessfully trying to hold back.

"No, no, McNally - Andy, I'm not pushing you away, it's just that..." he gestured around them, "we're kind of in a really bad place to be doing this."

"Oh." Relief flooded through her. Sam smiled crookedly, revealing the dimples she had come to love. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Come by around ten?" His breath against her skin made her shiver. She bit her lip.

"Yeah. Okay." She stood still for a moment longer, then turned around and walked out. Sam watched her go, still smiling. He had no idea what he was getting into, but he might as well jump in headfirst.

* * *

She had barely pulled her hand away from the door when it flung open, revealing a very flustered Sam. He pulled her inside and slammed the door shut with his foot, devouring her lips with a searing kiss. Her hands hungrily pulled at his shirt, and she was momentarily surprised when hers came off first. He pushed her against the wall, his hands roaming over her body. She shivered at each touch.

Somehow they made their way to his bed, and fell on it. Sam moved on top of her, and she tried to pull him closer, as if to get him under her very skin. He kissed her so wildly, so passionately, and she reciprocated equally. Her skin was so soft, and she smelled so good. The night before was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. It was as if each sensation was heightened.

His mouth trailed down her neck towards her chest. She moaned as he whispered her name against her skin.

This time there were no boyfriends or power surges to interrupt them. It was just the two of them, together.

* * *

_What did you guys think? Good ending or no? _

_Thanks! xx  
_


End file.
